Lamar Davis
Lamar Davis (born December 5, 1977) is a central character in Grand Theft Auto V, as well as Grand Theft Auto: Online. He is Franklin Clinton's best friend (and deuteragonist to him) as well as being a criminal alongside him (1988) living in Los Santos and he is also a member of The Families. He appears in the Franklin Clinton's story line. Lamar Davis is voiced by Gerald "Slink" Johnson. History Lamar is the best friend of gang banger Franklin Clinton from Chamberlain Hills. He is a member of the Families street gang as well as being a gang banger and drug dealer. Lamar was working as a repossession man for Premium Deluxe Motorsport until their boss Simeon Yetarian fired him and Franklin after Michael De Santa forced Franklin to crash through the place's window and beat him up. Lamar and Franklin both went to Davis High School when they were teenagers, eventually the two became involved with crime. While working for Simeon, both Lamar and Franklin stole many vehicles from their owners which were a white 9F, a red Rapid GT, a green Bagger motorcycle, and a yellow BeeJay XL SUV until Michael caused them to get fired. Lamar eventually finds an "opportunity" to kidnap a Ballas "OG" member named D for a large amount of money ($40,000). With the help of his dog Chop, they succeed in kidnapping him, but were forced to free him when Lamar inadvertently revealed their location. Later, their friend Harold "Stretch" Joseph is released from jail. Lamar celebrates by attending a drug deal at a warehouse in La Puerta. Unbeknownst to them, it was actually a trap to have Lamar and Franklin killed. When Franklin finds Ballas members arriving instead of the LSPD, Stretch retaliates by shooting D in the head, killing him, and the trio escape the warehouse, killing Ballas members and escaping the cops along the way. When Franklin returns to his old house where his auntie Denise lives, Lamar is there too but Franklin's unstable friend, Trevor Phillips, shows up as well, and he joins both Franklin and Lamar in a drug deal. They all go but the deal turns out to be a trap and the trio are forced to fight through large numbers of Ballas members and police to escape. Lamar eventually befriends Trevor from this point and calls him "crazy dude". Eventually, Devin Weston gives Lamar an opportunity to make a lot of money by helping Franklin and Trevor hijack expensive luxury cars and take them to Paleto Bay. Unfortunately, Devin refuses to pay them, with Franklin calling it money for nothing at all. Later on, it is revealed by Tanisha that Lamar has been set up by Stretch, getting him kidnapped by the Ballas at the sawmill in Blaine County. Franklin goes to rescue him with Michael and Trevor, kill the Ballas there and head back to Los Santos. If Ending A or B is chosen, Lamar says he can't be seen in the day in case Stretch will go after him. If Ending B is chosen, Lamar will no longer be able to hang out with Trevor. Though if Ending C is chosen, Lamar will help the three protagonists ambush and kill the Merryweather mercenaries and FIB agents in the abandoned foundry. Afterwards, Michael offers to go after and kill Stretch for Franklin and Lamar, so he does and kills him. After the mission is over, Lamar will notify Franklin that his still alive, and is capable of been hung out by Franklin or Trevor. Personality Lamar is described as crazy but a "good kind of crazy" and "very funny", and the opposite of his best friend Franklin. He is very prideful of his Apache descent and uses this to express himself and is the basis of several of his jokes. Lamar is seen to be lazy and tends to get himself in trouble by blindly trusting anyone offering him money, showing he is not very bright. He constantly gets himself, Franklin and others into situations that common sense people would normally keep away from. Lamar in general is an unsuccessful criminal, all of the criminal heists he comes up with normally ends penniless and near death. Though Lamar is a loyal friend to Franklin, where he is capable of assisting Franklin, Michael and Trevor although Franklin warned him he will most likely die. Trivia * As well as a central character in Grand Theft Auto V and a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: Online. He is also the overall deuteragonist towards Franklin Clinton. * He is about 6'7 and 195 lbs Category:GTA Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Thieves Category:Victims Category:Supporters Category:Article stubs Category:Controversial Category:Lethal Category:Damsels Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honorable Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Provoker Category:Animal Kindness Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Teenagers Category:Protectors Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Betrayed Category:Addicts Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Rogues Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists